Reputation
by lucych.7
Summary: I decided to try to do a music album fic with HP characters. Lyrics & music belong to Taylor Swift. The fics will be written based off of the Reputation album songs. Each chapter will be one song in the order they come in the playlist. Each chapter will be titled similarly to the songs. This fanfic is in tribute to TS & HP. J.K. Rowling owns all of HP. I own my plot bunnies.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** All I own is my plot bunnies. Each Chapter in this fic is a stand-alone one shot. Pairings for this will vary. I am making no money from this. I suggest playing Taylor Swift's "...Ready for it?" on repeat as you read.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Are you ready for it?**

A gorgeous redhead sat in front of her vanity. She had deliberately tied her fiery hair in a sleek, tight, high ponytail. Even with the high pony, her straight, silky tresses still reached her waist. He loved her hair like that. She whipped out her wand and charmed her hair to keep it free of frizz and tangles. She waved her wand over her face and gave herself a black smokey eye with long voluminous eyelashes, luminous skin, and nude lips. Even after a few weeks dating, she still felt the need to impress him. After all, the entire Wizarding World, her friends, and family wouldn't like the idea of her dating a renowned bad boy and playboy. Images of the first date they had played in her mind.

* * *

Flashback:

She was in a new bar with Luna. She had dressed to kill because she wanted to get over her ex. Oliver Wood was already fucking Cho Chang. Funny how those men who are supposed to be _good guys_ are the worst. He had cheated on her with most witches on his professional Quidditch team. She wanted to bring someone home to forget Oliver and get the kind of revenge that can only be obtained horizontally, in bed, with a hot stranger. Luna had left with Neville a while back. Lucky girl. He came in the bar just as she was getting ready to leave.

His platinum blond hair almost reaching his shoulders. There wasn't a hair out of place. His gray eyes scanned the bar and stopped to roam her body, head to toe. She felt her body instantly respond. She smiled and turned away. He came straight to the bar and whispered in her ear

"Evening, Red," Draco said, immediately ordering a double firewhiskey on the rocks. He then told the bartender to give her what she wanted and put it in his tab. The way he said Red instead of Ginny made her feel hot and bothered. They hadn't talked to or seen each other since Harry's wedding. But he had Greengrass as a plus one. He had looked sexy at the wedding, but tonight he was wearing all black and dragonhide accessories. He also walked with the confidence of a much older man. Draco was known for breaking hearts… and ruining beds. Exactly what she needed. She left the bar with him that night and spent almost every night with him since that day.

_Knew he was a killer first time that I saw him_

_Wonder how many girls he had loved and left haunted_

_But if he's a ghost, then I can be a phantom_

_Holdin' him for ransom_

_Some, some boys are tryin' too hard_

_He don't try at all, though_

_Younger than my exes but he act like such a man, so_

_I see nothing better, I keep him forever_

_Like a vendetta-ta_

Draco Malfoy never expected to be enticed by Ginevra Weasley. He had noticed her right away at the bar that first night. He was no stranger to the game of cat and mouse, so he just ordered a refill to her drink and left with his firewhiskey. She followed him a couple of minutes later as he predicted. Her high ponytail brought very seductive images of pulling her red hair in bed. He thought he was the one seducing her that night, but when she apparated them to her flat, he realized he was the mouse, and she was the cat. She pushed him down to a chair and tied him to it. Draco was not used to having someone else be in charge, not in the bedroom nor anywhere else. Red knew exactly what she was doing. She turned on sexy music and began with light feathery touches; then she would intensify her touch to withdraw and leave him wanting. She refused to kiss him, and it was driving him mad.

_I-I-I see how this is gon' go_

_Touch me and you'll never be alone_

_I-Island breeze and lights down low_

_No one has to know_

Malfoy quickly realized he was in trouble. As Red began to move seductively to the music, he was straining against the scarves she had used to tie him. He needed to touch her like he needed air to breathe. He started making a list of all the things he wanted to do to her, as soon as he could get free from the ties holding him in place. Ginevra Weasley would be very sore the next day.

_In the middle of the night, in my dreams_

_You should see the things we do, baby_

_In the middle of the night, in my dreams_

_I know I'm gonna be with you_

_So I take my time_

_Are you ready for it?_

When Ginny had finally released him, Draco decided to do the opposite of what she would expect. Instead of rushing and going inside her bedroom in desperation, he took time to undress her slowly. He kissed, licked, nibbled, and caressed her body expertly.

End Flashback

* * *

Ginny Weasley was a known heartbreaker. However, she was a serial monogamist. She had been in several relationships both in Hogwarts and after graduating. Since she was a famous Quidditch player, she would often be featured in Witch Weekly, Quidditch Magazine, and even formal press. She knew she was gorgeous, and when she looked in the full body mirror in her room, she knew Draco would make them leave the party as soon as possible. It was a royal blue bandage dress that clung to every inch of her. She chose that dress because it made her feel extra sexy and she knew, as all women do, that when you feel smashing hot, you tend to look the part.

_Me, I was a robber first time that he saw me_

_Stealing hearts and running off and never saying sorry_

_But if I'm a thief, then he can join the heist_

_And we'll move to an island-and_

_And he can be my jailer, Burton to this Taylor_

_Every lover known in comparison is a failure_

_I forget their names now, I'm so very tame now_

_Never be the same now, now_

She was still surprised at how well Draco and her clicked. They were in sync both inside and outside the bedroom. They had similar views on most topics. When they started dating, she was scared he was a bigot and still sympathized with pureblood supremacy. He didn't. He had matured a lot. Otherwise, Harry wouldn't have invited him to his wedding, publically burying any hatchet that could have been left after the war. The more weeks Ginny spent with Draco, the less she cared about any foolish and childish notions she ever had of being Mrs. Potter. She also stopped giving a damn about anyone else she ever dated. This was troubling. Ginny knew Draco wasn't the settling down type, but lately, she had been dreaming of being Mrs. Malfoy and having miniature versions of them. Draco Malfoy had her wanting to pull a Molly Weasley.

Draco was waiting for her at their favorite restaurant. He was unnervingly punctual. She really liked that. In the past, she was always the early one. He got up, kissed her, and whispered:

"You look so delectable I could rip that dress off with my teeth, Red."

Ginny couldn't help but blush. Her body started reacting every time he would call her Red like that. He helped her sit down and pushed the chair to the table. He ordered a fancy wine, and they both had a juicy steak with mashed potatoes. His was medium rare, of course. They started talking about their weeks. Soon they lapsed into an awkward silence. Ginny slid her foot slowly from Draco's knee to his groin. He lifted one brow at that.

"Draco"

"Is everything alright?" he asked. She withdrew her foot, put her shoe back on, and got up. She bent over to whisper in his ear:

"I want you, right now," she nibbled his earlobe lightly. She then threw her part of the bill to the table and walked out. Had she looked back, she would have laughed at usually poised and controlled Malfoy tripping over himself to pay and follow her with a look of absolute _hunger_. However, tonight, he wanted her in his bed. He liked her place, but he was tired of fantasizing how she would look wrapped in his black silk sheets. Also, his house was isolated, and he lived alone. She could moan and scream his name, and he was looking forward to that.

_I-I-I see how this is gon' go_

_Touch me and you'll never be alone_

_I-Island breeze and lights down low_

_No one has to know_

_(No one has to know)_

When they got to his place, he proceeded to do as he said. However, this night, Malfoy was in a hurry. He realized his teeth would take longer, so he just grabbed his hunting knife and cut her dress off. As she was about to protest, he silenced her with a heated kiss and promised to get her a new one. Heck, he would get her the entirety of Madam Malkins if he got to come home with her every night. When he was away on missions, and he couldn't see Red, he would feel like in withdrawal from a powerful drug. He was becoming attached to her, and the thought both excited and terrified him. He had never had better sex. His heart protested. Every time with Red was better than the one before because it wasn't sex. He was making love for the first time in his life. Suddenly, as she moaned his name after he pulled her hair, he realized he could never accept anyone else touching her like this, seeing her like this. He didn't want her to moan anyone else's name. A similar train of thought was going through her mind. Both thought in unison: we are royally fucked, literally and figuratively.

_In the middle of the night, in my dreams_

_You should see the things we do, baby_

_In the middle of the night in my dreams_

_I know I'm gonna be with you_

_So I take my time_

_Are you ready for it?_

_Ooh, are you ready for it?_

* * *

As they basked in the afterglow, Ginny got up and went to the bathroom. Draco loved to see her walking away. But his pleasant thoughts were stopped abruptly when he saw her look at him with teary eyes. He immediately thought he had done something very wrong. He just didn't know what. He followed her.

"Red?" he said after she slammed the door in his face.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy!" she yelled angrily. She was starting to fear she was just another notch in his belt.

He said the stupidest thing he could have said in the situation: "I can't _leave_, Red. This is _my_ house…"

She opened the door immediately with angry tears streaming down her face. "_Right_, I forgot. Let me get out of _your_ house then."

"Fuck, Red… I didn't mean it like that… I-" He was about to tell her he never wanted her to leave, but she interrupted him.

"What? This is _your_ house, isn't it? I am just _another_ tramp you are _fucking_, aren't I?"

"What?! You know that is not true! I am _not_ seeing nor fucking anyone else… nor do I _want_ to."

"Oh sod off Malfoy! I know you are a womanizer. You would never do anything else than fuck me until you get bored, and move to the next witch." Ginny had pushed past him and started getting dressed. "I bet you wouldn't be with me without the sex!"

Malfoy looked furious at her accusation. He would show her. "What do you want to lose, Red?"

"What?!"

"One month, no sex, no snogging, just dating, hand-holding, and chaste _pecks_ on the lips. I know you won't last a week," Draco said in his best daring tone.

"You won't last a day. I'm game if you are!" Ginny exclaimed immediately. "What do I get when _you_ come _begging_?" she said smirking and putting on one of his shirts.

"Keys to this house and your own section of the walk-in-closet." He smirked. This was a win-win. "What will you give _me_ when _I_ win?"

Ginny was shocked. She never thought he would offer that. She felt tempted to give up during the first day. She would win regardless of who 'lost' the bet.

"I'll fulfill the deepest, darkest, kinkiest fantasy you've always had —anything you want. Something you have never even said out loud," Ginny said smirking and licking her lips. Malfoy swallowed hard. She thought he would have her do something way out there. Draco was thinking about a different fantasy which was the deepest most wonderful there was: a lifetime with her.

_Baby, let the games begin_

_Let the games begin_

_Let the games begin_

_Baby, let the games begin_

_Let the games begin_

_Let the games begin_

* * *

The following week was a heated nightmare for both Draco and Ginny. She would constantly tease him without touching him at all. As the days passed, she perfected the _bedroom eyes_ technique. Ginny could see his strained pants from across the room for a second, and it was making her mouth water. They were at Seamus Finnigan's surprise birthday party. He came over to the drinks' table where she was talking (or trying to talk to Luna), she started to feel heady as she could smell his cologne. He calculatingly grazed her bum with the back of his hand. She must have made quite a face because Luna looked at him curiously. He served himself a butterbeer and stood right next to her. The lights went off because the birthday man was coming. Ginny took advantage of this to slide her bum against his groin, barely grazing him.

_I-I-I see how this is gon' go_

_Touch me, and you'll never be alone_

_I-Island breeze and lights down low_

_No one has to know_

_In the middle of the night, in my dreams_

_You should see the things we do, baby_

_In the middle of the night, in my dreams_

_I know I'm gonna be with you_

_So I take my time_

_In the middle of the night_

Draco couldn't stop himself. It was past midnight of the seventh day of the first week of their bet. Ginny was too alluring, too tempting, and she _knew_ it. He didn't give a damn at his point about who _won_ the bet. He didn't even remember the terms anymore. He grabbed her hips roughly and pulled her back against his obvious affliction. She ground against him once. As everyone yelled 'surprise,' Draco growled in her ear: "Your place or mine?"

The congratulatory noises were loud enough that she could calmly reply "Neither unless you _beg_ for it."

"_Fuck_, Red" Draco whispered hotly. "I _refuse_ to beg to make _love_ to you."

Ginny turned in Draco's arms with wide eyes. He was great at masking his emotions, but when she saw his expression, she realized he was serious. She looked around to see if anyone had noticed. She caught the amused look that Mrs. Potter was giving her. Ginny pleaded with her eyes. The other young witch understood. Ginny needed her to create a distraction. Mrs. Potter took out her wand, the lights went off, and a small scale fireworks show began on top of Seamus' cake. Malfoy looked at Mrs. Potter and mouthed 'Thank you.' The couple immediately apparated to Malfoy's place. Ginny knew they would be loud and messy, and she was glad for the privacy.

* * *

Hours later, both their gorgeous manes were disheveled. Their mouths were swollen. Their bodies would certainly be sore, and they would have several hickeys and bruises. Malfoy was a sight to behold. The usually impeccable man was a mess. Ginny had played with his hair so much he was sure there would be knots. He didn't care at all. Draco pulled Ginny in for a long, slow, and passionate kiss. She sighed.

"Did you mean it? Make love?"

"Marry me," he said, looking deep into her eyes.

"W-What? I thought you weren't the marrying type," she replied, looking away.

"I _wasn't_. You _ruined_ me, Red!" Draco sighed happily. He turned around to get the engagement ring he had designed and ordered for her from his nightstand. It was white gold decorated with sapphires and with a big emerald-cut diamond in the center. He turned back and saw happy tears in her eyes. "I thought I could carry on as before, but I don't want to. You, Ginevra Weasley, are the only one for me. Will you marry me?"

She didn't even look at the ring, "Yes! I love you so much, Draco!"

"I love you too, Ginevra," he said, savoring her name. Ginevra Malfoy had a nice ring to it. She smiled. She usually hated her full name, but the way he said it… she liked it.

* * *

During their bet, the newly engaged couple discovered that they really did love the rush of the chase, and the whole satisfaction denial became an ongoing game for them. They were very competitive and loved to take each other to their boiling point. They threw a dinner to break the news to everyone. Their families had been shocked at their engagement. Everyone was unaware of their relationship. That is, everyone except for Luna, Mr, and Mrs. Potter. With their support, she was able to win over everyone else. The Malfoys were at least relieved Draco was marrying a pureblood, but as they knew they were vastly outnumbered in their views, they wisely kept quiet.

During the reception, right as they would have their first dance, Ginny whispered to Draco that all she was wearing under her dress was thigh highs and a garter. He got so eager to see if this was true that she literally ran away before he would cut their reception short by apparating to the private island where they would spend their honeymoon. He took his revenge by whispering all the things he would do to her as soon as they were alone. And later, he took the horizontal kind of revenge too.

_Baby, let the games begin_

_Let the games begin_

_Let the games begin_

_Are you ready for it?_

_Baby, let the games begin_

_Let the games begin_

_Let the games begin_

_Are you ready for it?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** The song "…Ready for it?" is the first song from Taylor Swift's Reputation album. The composers are Taylor Swift, Ali Payami, Karl Johan Schuster, and Max Martin. All rights belong to Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Warner Chappell Music, Inc, Kobalt Music Publishing Ltd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: His End Game**

Author's Note: All I own is my plot bunnies. Each Chapter in this fic is a stand-alone one shot. Pairings for this will vary. I am making no money from this. This chapter is set during the sixth year when Draco is trying to prove himself to Lord Voldemort. The song End Game from Taylor Swift's Reputation album is owned by © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Universal Music Publishing Group. The composers are Ed Sheeran/Johan Shellback/Max Martin/Nayvadius Wilburn/Taylor Swift. I am just a fan of both TS and HP. I don't own anything except my plot bunny.

* * *

The attraction of two heirs from dark families is dangerous. Dark families raise their children within certain bizarre 'normalcy' and appreciation for the morbid, the occult, and the macabre. Pansy Parkinson became the Slytherin 'princess' from her first year at Hogwarts. Her wealthy influential family, coupled with her incredible good looks, made sure she earned the distinction. Pansy's beauty was unparalleled. She was tall and lean with womanly curves in all the right places. Her waist-length hair was black at the roots, faded to platinum gray, and white in an impeccable ombre. She preferred beachy waves as they made her hair look ethereal. Her skin was very pale and completely clear. Pansy's eyes were violet with bluish and silver flecks. She knew since she was a young child that she was destined to marry Slytherin's prince Draco Malfoy.

Parkison was raised to be Mrs. Malfoy. She had no real objections to the guy. He was very good looking, cultured, arrogant, manly, and reasonably well-off. The Malfoys weren's as rich as the Greengrass. Pansy knew that Draco wanted to prove his worthiness to Lord Voldemort. While this was something she knew would happen, the more he did for the Dark Lord, the worse he fared. He suffered from IFHS, the Illustrious Family Heir Syndrome. This meant that he wanted to demonstrate that he was good enough by himself with no influence from his family. She understood that better than anyone. However, she was used to being a top priority in the life of anyone she dated. Pansy and Draco had agreed during their first year that they would date others until their sixth year. They wanted to get to know each other very well in the last two years of Hogwarts because they were expected to marry upon graduation.

The tricky part of this arrangement was that they had grown up around each other and became friends. Despite people calling her an Ice Queen, she cared about those closest to her. She and Draco were close. He would be in all her classes. They would spend time together in the dungeons. They would eat and study together. The past year, they had been attached at the hip, but this year, he started disappearing out of the blue. He was missing classes and meals. Her worry for him made her realize that she was falling for him. She was sitting alone at breakfast when the thought struck her.

_I wanna be your endgame_

_I wanna be your first string_

_I wanna be your A-Team_

_I wanna be your endgame, endgame_

Pansy hated gossip, but she knew it couldn't be avoided in a place such as Hogwarts. The 'prince' and 'princess' dating would be the talk of the school for weeks. Her reputation as Ice Queen was the only thing holding her back. He was starting to get too involved with the Dark side. The Parkinsons were mostly neutral in the past wars, and Pansy knew that her father wouldn't agree with her dating Malfoy publically until the current conflict blew over. This neutral attitude earned the hatred of the families of the light who were sworn enemies of the Dark and the Neutral. If you weren't explicitly with them, you were against them._ Stupid Potter messing with my love life_, she thought. _Love? Bloody hell_. She wasn't sure where that came from, but she knew she was in trouble. Quietly, she put together a plate of food, placed a warming charm on it, and decided to look for him. He was not in the Great Hall. Lately, he was pulling all-nighters and not eating. Pansy decided she would bring the food to him.

_Big reputation, big reputation_

_Ooh you and me we got big reputations, ah_

_And you heard about me, ooh_

_I got some big enemies_

Malfoy woke up with a massive headache. He only slept three hours, and his body was sore all over. Being on the receiving end of a Dark Lord's crucio was horrible. Potions didn't help. Voldemort had modified his curse to make sure those who were cursed were in pain for days. They had to experience it all because his version of crucio came from a place of so much hatred that no pepper up or pain potion would help. Draco knew Potter was starting to suspect him. He needed to be more careful. He got in the shower on shaky legs. The hot water felt wonderful against his aching muscles. He heard a knock on his door.

"Draco, are you in here?" the silky voice of Pansy Parkinson asked through the door.

He sighed. She knew he was. There was no point in pretending he wasn't. She could hear the water running. Every one of his dorm mates was having breakfast. His stomach grumbled.

"Yes"

"May I come in?"

"Sure," he said, wrapping a towel around his tapered waist. He was never shy about his body, especially not when it came to Parkinson. They grew up with each other and had seen one another in different states of undress. For a moment, he forgot he had been cursed and that his body was covered in cuts and bruises. She came in. His battered body made her gasp. She almost dropped the plate.

"Who did this to you?" Pansy asked with a neutral tone.

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped back.

She placed the plate on his closed trunk. "I didn't want you to go hungry"

He knew he shouldn't have snapped at her "Sorry, P. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Thank you." He smiled and sat down to eat. She sat down next to him.

"I'm worried about you, D." she said. "We agreed to work on our relationship this and the coming year. I know you are preparing for war and you know how I feel about that."

Draco sighed. Pansy was an incredible woman. Not only did her looks take any man's breath away, but also she was well versed in all she needed to be to become Mrs. Malfoy. Her concerned tone of voice pulled on his heartstrings. He had been thinking about asking her out. It pissed him off to see other men trying to win her over. They were destined to be together. But he was starting to fear his willingness to prove himself worthy would push her away. Her family was never openly supportive of either side of any war. They were neutral, and the Dark Lord respected the neutral families provided that they were pureblood, noble, ancient, and preferably all three at once. Pansy wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He vaguely noted her hair smelled like gardenia.

_Big reputation, big reputation_

_Ooh you and me would be a big conversation, ah_

_And I heard about you, ooh_

_You like the bad ones too_

Draco knew a girl like Pansy wouldn't sit around and wait for him to get his shit together. However, he was currently stretched too thin. The Dark Lord was demanding. His parents wouldn't intervene. He vanished the empty plate, charmed his teeth clean, and turned to look at P. She was so beautiful and so sweet. Most Slytherins thought Pansy was a cold-hearted bitch. Draco knew her much better than that. The care she had in her eyes made him feel warm all over. He pulled her in and kissed her forehead. She blushed.

"Thank you for caring, P," he said, smiling a rare Malfoy smile.

"Anytime, D," she said with her own smile. She crashed her lips against his in a demanding heated kiss. Malfoy lost himself in the elation her lips made him feel. Pansy couldn't help but feel attracted to his bad-boy aura. Draco couldn't help but delight in the fact that this witch still saw just him. He was just Draco to her. He wasn't the Malfoy heir. He was just her friend. Although he hadn't been a good friend lately, and she deserved to be happy.

"Pansy, we should not-"

"Shh. I want us to start working on us. But I am scared of the consequences, Draco. If you are with him and he wants to bend your will, he will take me to push you to do worse things than what you have already done…"

"It's part of the job. But I am not going to ask you to do this. You deserve better, P." Malfoy knew she was right.

_You so dope, don't overdose_

_I'm so stoked, I need a toast_

_We do the most_

_I'm in the Ghost like I'm whippin' a boat_

_I got a reputation girl, that don't precede me_

_I'm one call away, whenever you need me_

_I'm in a G5_

_Come to the A side_

_I got a bad boy persona that's what they like_

_You love it_

_I love it too 'cause you my type_

_You hold me down and I protect you with my life_

He didn't want any of the Death Eaters to lay a hand on her. He knew what they would do. The idea of a beast such as Fenrir Greyback being given Pansy to _play_ with turned his blood into ice. Draco had feelings for her. He knew that much. But the depth of those feelings surprised him. He would do anything to keep her safe. They sat there and talked for hours. He wanted to keep kissing her but knew she wouldn't allow it. Pansy smiled slightly and told Draco to get dressed. He went to the bathroom and came out wearing his uniform. The blond was starting to put on his tie when Pansy pulled him to the bed.

"Let's not go to class," she said with a smile.

"P-Pansy… What are you suggesting we d-do instead?"

"Stay here and talk about plans for the future?"

"P, there are a lot of things I cannot tell you…"

"I know, D. I am not asking you to talk about him. I don't even think I want to know. But I am worried about you," Pansy said, pulling him down to the bed. She lied down, facing him.

He was taken aback by the sincere concern he saw in her eyes. In moments like that, he wished he could escape. Apparate on a tropical island and never come back.

"I wish I could just disappear," he admitted. "Go somewhere far away… Just leave and never come back."

Pansy looked at him with a frown. "What does _He_ have on you?"

"Would you be willing to take an unbreakable vow?"

"Of course!"

He sighed. If Pansy was willing, he didn't need her to do it. She understood it meant that she couldn't repeat what he was going to tell her to anyone. She sat up and put locking and silencing charms in the room. "I have no way out, P… He's gonna torture her to death."

"Cissa?" she asked with a gasp. He nodded with tears in his eyes. She knew that Narcissa Malfoy was the only parent Draco really loved. He started hyperventilating. "Come here, Draco," Pansy said pulling him to her. She laid down on the bed and pulled him over her. She placed his head on her chest. Pansy knew she shouldn't be furthering their relationship. It would hurt too much to have him once and never again. However, she wanted to make him feel better.

_I don't wanna touch you (I don't wanna be)_

_Just anther ex-love (You don't wanna see)_

_I don't wanna miss you (I don't wanna miss you)_

_Like the other girls do_

_I don't wanna hurt you (I just wanna be)_

_Drinkin' on a beach with (You all over me)_

_I know what they all say (I know what they all say)_

_But I ain't tryna play_

Draco felt peaceful for the first time in months. Resting in her arms, hearing her heartbeat, and feeling the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, he realized that peace can be a person. She was his peace. If only there was a way he could make sure his mom was safe and run away with both Pansy and her, he wouldn't think twice.

_I wanna be your endgame_

_I wanna be your first string_

_I wanna be your A Team_

_I wanna be your endgame, endgame_

Pansy and Draco had grown up together. They had shared magical etiquette classes and even ballroom dancing lessons. They were told since their infancy about the betrothal. But both agreed they were too young to care back then. When Pansy had to be trained in wifely duties and Draco in husbandly duties, they had parted ways. She was sent to study under a Mistress of Homemaking, and it was a girls-only situation. When Draco saw her again the day of the sorting, he was a bit surprised. She was even more beautiful than he remembered and watching her turn into a young woman had been magical. Draco grew up with a narcissistic father who always pressed all the right buttons for Malfoy to develop an inferiority complex. Nothing he did was ever enough, and he had always wanted to prove his worth. That was what landed him in his current predicament. He was paranoid about keeping his assignment and the reasons behind it secret, but he didn't want to keep secrets from her. He had to tread lightly. He knew Potter was suspicious of his actions. Pansy lifted his face by the chin. She pulled him closer and kissed him deeply. Soon enough, clothes were being thrown away.

_Knew her when I was young_

_Reconnected when we were little bit older_

_Both sprung, I got issues and chips on both of my shoulders_

_Reputation precedes me, in rumors I'm knee deep_

_The truth is it's easier to ignore it, believe me_

_Even when we'd argue, we don't do it for long_

_And you understand the good and bad, end up in the song_

_For all your beautiful traits, and the way you do it with ease_

_For all my flaws, paranoia, and insecurities_

_I've made mistakes, and made some choices that's hard to deny_

_After the storm, something was born on the fourth of July_

_I've passed days without fun, this endgame is the one_

_With four words on the tip of my tongue, I'll never say_

As they came down from the heights of their lovemaking, Pansy felt her eyes fill with tears. The phrase dead man walking repeated over and over again in her mind. Now that she had accepted her feelings, she didn't want to lose him. As she watched him sleep from where her head rested on his chest, she made a decision. Lord Voldemort may be a powerful evil bastard, but she knew politics too well. Harry Potter was not well-versed in the ways of the Wizarding World. She would be damned if she let Voldemort get away with ruining her man and killing Cissa. Narcissa Malfoy Black was very near and dear to Pansy's heart. The woman was a true role model for Pansy. There were few witches as elegant, graceful, or charismatic. She was also a wonderful mother. The only mistake she ever made was to remain married to Lucius Malfoy.

_I don't wanna touch you (I don't wanna be)_

_Just anther ex-love (You don't wanna see)_

_I don't wanna miss you (I don't wanna miss you)_

_Like the other girls do_

_I don't wanna hurt you (I just wanna be)_

_Drinkin' on a beach with (You all over me)_

_I know what they all say_

_But I ain't tryna play_

Draco blinked several times. He was cold and very alone. Daphne had left. There was a void in his chest. He missed her already. When he thought about what they had just done and smelled the pillow that was covered in her smell, he felt his body react with powerful yearning. He knew he wanted her in his bed forever. But doubt started creeping in. Had he done something wrong? Why had she left? He looked at his pocket watch, which lay on his bedside table. How was he supposed to focus on the tasks he still had to do when his entire existence was now consumed by loving and missing her. He was screwed.

_I wanna be your endgame_

_I wanna be your first string_

_I wanna be your A Team_

_I wanna be your endgame, endgame_

Harry Potter was next to the Black Lake with Hermione Granger. Their redhead friend was noticeably missing. Pansy was glad. She tolerated Potter and respected Granger. The muggle-born had proven herself to be a very intelligent, powerful witch and a loyal person… at least to Potter. Pansy knew that once she had a chance to explain her idea, Granger was her best bet.

_Big reputation, big reputation_

_Ooh you and me we got big reputations, ahh_

_And you heard about me, ooh_

_I got some big enemies_

Potter and Granger grabbed their wands as soon as they realized she was walking towards them. She took a deep breath. This would not be easy. Draco's terrified eyes flashed in her mind. She steeled herself. _I will succeed if it's the last thing I do_, she thought.

"What do you want Parkinson?" Hermione said, standing up with a suspicious look.

"Potter, Granger, can I talk to you?" Pansy said, taking her wand out slowly. In seconds, Potter was shielding Granger with his body. Pansy smiled to herself. _These two will end up together_, she thought.

"If I were you, I would pocket that wand, Parkinson," Hermione said in a menacing tone, her wand coming out from behind Harry and pointing at her.

"Look, Granger. I am aware of my reputation. I was going to toss you my wand as a sign of good will," Pansy said, effectively tossing the wand next to the Gryffindors. Hermione grabbed it and placed it in her wand holster with her own. Both witches looked deep into each other's eyes. Pansy knew the brunette was doing Legilimens. The Slytherin decided to put down her walls.

Big reputation, big reputation

Ooh you and me would be a big conversation, ahh

And I heard about you, ooh

You like the bad ones too

"Speak," Granger said motioning for her to sit down. Harry looked back and forth between the witches in confusion. However, he knew better than ever to doubt or question Hermione. He sat down next to his friend and nodded at Parkinson.

"Thank you," Pansy smiled tentatively.

"I saw you mean us no harm and I also know you are in trouble and need help. I am not sure we should help you, but I am willing to hear you out," Hermione reasoned.

"That's all I ask," Pansy replied.

It took Pansy three hours to convince the lions to recreate the historical alliance of Families of The Light. She was sure she could make her father agree to drop their neutrality once she told him she was in love with Draco. Hell, she could tell her parents she was possibly carrying their first grand-child. She was on the contraceptive potion, but her parents didn't know that. Hermione had agreed that the alliance would be key to the upcoming war. Having the support of the Noble and Old families would help with public support and financial support. Pansy had negotiated with tough audiences before, but the Potter-Granger duo was both very smart and rightfully suspicious of Pansy. She swore an unbreakable vow on her life that her only goal was to help Malfoy save his mother and she was willing to swear alliance to the Noble House of Potter. Granger said the latter was not necessary yet. Pansy could swear it at the same time as Malfoy.

Pansy found Draco coming out of their Common Room. His eyes softened when he saw her. She walked up to him and whispered in his ear: ''Meet me in our Trophy Room." She nibbled on his ear softly and walked away with an extra spring in her step. Draco joined her quickly. He did a locking and silencing charm as he came in. She pulled him close and kissed him. He sighed when they parted.

"Where were you?" he asked, holding her and playing with her hair.

"Helping you out of your predicament," she replied, smiling against him. He pushed her away and looked at her panicking.

"What the fuck did you do?" he yelled, starting to pace back and forth.

"Draco, calm down, please," Pansy said, trying to stop his pacing.

"Don't you bloody tell me to calm down! He has my mother tied up to a table next to his throne! He hits her for fun! What the fuck did you do? I never asked for your help! I was fine on my own!"

"Well, too bad, you jerk! I just made an unbreakable vow to get you out of your predicament!" Pansy yelled, pushing him back.

"You did what?!" he said blanching. "Who did you make this vow with?"

"Harry Potter… and it was witnessed by Granger," she said, looking down. Pansy was aware that Draco would consider this vow a humiliation, but she also knew that he didn't have a choice.

Draco was furious. His mother's pained face went through his mind. Pansy had always been a cunning, calculating, brilliant witch. He would hear her out.

"Explain," he said, crossing his arms. She transfigured a chair that was in the room into a sofa. They sat down. She started to explain. He seemed to think it was a good idea until he heard her say that Potter and Granger required for them to swear alliance to House Potter. Draco was seething. The news hit him like the whole castle had caved in on the dungeons.

_I hit you like bang_

_We tried to forget it, but we just couldn't_

_And I bury hatchets but I keep maps of where I put 'em_

_Reputation precedes me, they told you I'm crazy_

_I swear I don't love the drama, it loves me_

_And I can't let you go, your hand print's on my soul_

_It's like your eyes are liquor, it's like your body is gold_

_You've been calling my bluff on all my usual tricks_

_So here's the truth from my red lips_

"Why would you agree to that?"

"Draco, grow up. Potter is not a hero by choice. He has been forced to play a role in this game… just like you have. Bury the hatchet already! Harry is willing to help you, to carry out a mission to save Cissa, to provide sanctuary in Grimmauld Place for you and your mother. Once the war is over, let him know you still have whatever grievances you think you have against him!"

"But what good would it do then? If we swear an alliance to House Potter, I won't be able to get payback."

"Please, Draco! Don't be dramatic! Both Potter and Granger told me they have forgiven your grievances and are willing to start from scratch. Do this for your mother! Do this for us!" Pansy exclaimed, pulling him in to rest his forehead against hers. He sighed. The way she was looking at him made him melt. He couldn't refuse her anything. If he had to swallow his pride to save his mother and protect both women he loved, he would swallow with gusto. Pansy continued, "besides, you will be left with no money. I am sure your father will disown you! Potter will be able to help you there too. He is the heir of both the House of Potter and the House of Black."

They were silent in place for two whole minutes. Pansy was afraid he would freak out at the thought of being poor.

"P… Would you still want to be with me if I am a penniless Black?"

"I would want to marry you if you were a poor muggle-born, love," she said, kissing him slowly. He pulled back and starting pulling her to the door.

"D, where are we going?" she said puzzled. Draco was always hard to read.

"First, we are going to make the vow with Potter; then, I have to write a letter to your father, so he knows we want to activate the betrothal contract."

Pansy stopped and turned him around: "Is this your idea of a proposal?"

He pulled her in and kissed her until they had to part for air. "I love you, P. Of course, I will propose properly, but right now, I need to go kiss Potter's ass."

"Draco, the fact that you are willing to do this for her says a lot about you as a man and as a son." She kissed his forehead.

"I am doing this for my _mom_ and _you_. I am doing this for _us_. Rest assured that our sons will be gentlemanly and terribly good-looking."

"Sons as in plural?!" Pansy asked apprehensively.

"Sons, daughters… singular, plural… I don't really care as long as I have them with you."

_I wanna be your endgame_

_I wanna be your first string_

_I wanna be your A Team_

_I wanna be your endgame, endgame_

_I wanna be your endgame_

_I wanna be your first string_

_I wanna be your A Team_

_I wanna be your endgame, endgame_

**A month later**

Malfoy was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, holding his sleeping mom's hand. Pansy was holding Narcissa's other hand. Potter was unconscious in the next bed. Granger was curled up against him. Draco smiled. He had apologized to both lions. And the Earth didn't explode. Draco was hurt, and so was Pansy but they would be alright. Madam Pomfrey assured him that his mother would make a full recovery with time. Harry Potter had come through. Draco had been very apprehensive, but Harry told him he understood better than anyone what it was to lose a mother and that the Order would do their very best to get Narcissa out safely. Before they rescued her, Draco had apologized to Dobby at the request of Hermione. The little elf forgave him; he still loved the young heir. He had, after all, helped raise Draco. In the end, it had been Dobby who popped inside Malfoy Manor, released Narcissa and brought her to Hogwarts while the Order distracted the Death Eaters from the manor's yard.

* * *

**The next year**

Granger had been right, as always. Pureblood supremacists would never think to protect themselves against house-elves or any sentient magical creatures. The bigots didn't think the little beings worthy of their distrust. In the end, the Alliance of the Light won the war by recruiting magical creatures. Granger wrote the treaties that promised creatures that once the war was over, they would be given equal rights to witches and wizards. Potter and Granger were fair allies. They never took advantage of the formerly Malfoys. Harry gave the mantle of Head of House Black to Draco who took it with pride and gratitude. His first action as Head of House was to divorce his mother from his father (who was in a cell in Azkaban awaiting the Dementor's kiss) and repossess all the Black riches that went to the Malfoy vault. He would marry Pansy and felt with joy that she wouldn't have to be Mrs. Malfoy. She would be an amazing Mrs. Black.

* * *

Author's Note:

I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
